


All in a Day's Work

by bearylovely



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearylovely/pseuds/bearylovely
Summary: Secret Agent AU where the two top agents are chosen for a world saving mission. Their mission is simple, if they can find a way to not kill each other in the process. (This is cheesy and is absolutely not inspired by ‘Get Smart’ nope, not at all)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	All in a Day's Work

_**Mission** : Get a top-level security keycard off of Norsh Aldea, a wealthy Romanian businessman with connections to both the mob and drug cartels, at the international correspondent banquet at the end of the conference. He has business with two of the attendees and was invited on principle_.

_**Complications** : He will have a group of security guards surrounding his person at all times, security will also be clued in on his affairs, and will likely not let just anyone approach him. He is also a skilled conman, he’ll be able to see through any liars._

“Tozier, Kaspbrak, try not to kill each other long enough to complete this” ‘Big Bill’ Denbrough scrolled down to forward them the email after a briefing.

“Out of everyone in the entire agency, there’s no-” Eddie ‘Shorty’ Kaspbrak sat up straight in his chair, crossing the arms of his tailored suit. “Tozier is the best tech we have, you’re going to have to get over yourself” Big Bill set the tablet down on his desk in front of them.

“Yeah, Eds, looks like your stuck with me” Richie ‘Four Eyes’ Tozier sat back in his chair, popping bubble gum all over a ratty band shirt.

“And that goes for both of you” Bill pushed Richie’s feet off of his desk, “I suggest both of you set up a meeting with Marsh and Hanscom tonight, the banquet is only three days away” Bill turned back to his computer, already blocking them out once more. This had to have been the tenth mission they had been teamed up on. That had to be a record.

Eddie took his job seriously. He dressed for the occasion, took extra training courses, and was one of the most ruthless agents because of it. If Eddie was the most ruthless, then Richie was a close second. Richie’s form of ‘training’ involved weed and skyrim. He didn’t know a thing about guns, but he could get into any network in a matter of seconds, on top of being able to sneak a watch off it’s owner before they could notice it was gone. Richie was from the slums, he grew up using pick-pocketing as a suitable form of income, learning about computer coding from youtube on library computers. He was one of the youngest recruits ever, aside from Eddie, who was officially the youngest recruit, though Richie still claimed the title. Eddie came from a wealthy family on the upper east side of town, learning the value of quick thinking and a fast tounge from an early age. He became acquainted with death early on in his life after the death of his father, only days before he was set to be on trail as kingpin for the entire eastern seaboard. Together, Bill saw them as unstoppable. With Eddie’s strategic planning and Richie’s expertise, they were bound for success. He has watched them work their first mission. It was a sit down dinner negotiation. They bounced off of each other so well, with Eddie’s smooth tounge and Richie’s witty commentary. No matter what parts they were playing, it always seemed believable. That was why, against all his better judgement, Bill had assigned them yet another high stakes mission. Aside from their assigned codenames, which they had decided on their first day of training, they had their own codenames for each other. Richie thought it was endearing. Eddie, on the other hand, found it one of the most infuriating things about working with Richie. Though working with Eddie wasn’t easy sailing for Richie either, he worked best with spontaneity, and Eddie’s overplanning tended to choke him out of knowing what to do. Eddie began to walk out of the room. Richie scrambled to his feet to follow him.

“I’ll call Bev and Haystack. How’s eight at my place?” Eddie sat at his desk, already picking up his phone to get in contact with their team.

“It’s always your place” Richie glowered at the end of Eddie’s desk, hands leaning on the edge.

“That’s because I have everything we need” Eddie began logging back on to his computer, looking away from Richie.

“Oh, well I guess it’s a date then”

“And Richie?” Eddie swiveled around in his chair to face where Richie was already walking away.

“Yup” Richie spun on his heals, hands dug deep in his pockets.

“Wear something nice”

“Oh anything for you, Eduardo” Richie spun back around, headed to his desk, which was safely across the building from Eddie’s.

\--------------------------------

Eddie’s apartment was modern, a brightly lit glass concoction. All the windows tinted and shutters closed. A stark contrast to Richie, in a purple suit he picked up at goodwill on the way there. He saw two cars already parked outside, and a quick check of the time would prove that he was indeed fashionably late. Eddie, who had accounted for the fact that Richie tended to be exactly 30 minutes late and Bev’s tendency to be early by at least 20 minutes, had gotten them there at the same time, give or take a couple of minutes. Richie rang the doorbell, tugging on the ends of his cuffed sleeves, which may be at least three sizes too small. Eddie opened the door slowly, looking over Richie with a hesitant eye. His face stayed blank as he stared an amused Richie in the eyes and blinked a couple of times before moving to let him in.

“You look like shit”

“You’ve got such a way with words, Eds” Richie ran his hands up and down the banister of a stairwell, “Beverly, oh how I’ve missed seeing that gorgeous face”

“You know if you keep saying that, one of these days I’m bound to stop believing you” Bev stood up straight from behind a mini-bar, smiling at the two of them descending the steep stairwell.

“Oh my beautiful Beverly, I mean it every time” Richie patted the side of her face as he passed by, making his way to the other side of the room, “Haystack! Long time, no see”

Ben was considered to be any spy’s wet dream. He could do just about anything pertaining to tech. He had grown up going to private schools along the coast, learning from multitudes of summer programs and weekend classes that he had a thing for numbers. He could master just about anything, from the architectural integrity of a building to the probability of a car crash on the way to Eddie’s house. This made him invaluable to Eddie, who had a tendency to lean on him for quick info when startled. He stayed quiet while Richie gawked at his tinkering. He had been working on smaller ear pieces for the crew. Since their last night in Vienna, he wasn’t risking losing Beverly’s com again.

“Whatcha working on?” Richie leaned on the counter, elbows propping him up.

“An earpiece for Bev” Ben looked across the room, where a smiling Bev was already looking his way.

Bev’s attention quickly snapped back to Eddie, who was waiting for her to fill a crystal whiskey glass he had set on the counter. She grabbed another one from behind the bar, filling both equally and pushing one towards Eddie with her acrylic nail. Graciously, Eddie took his drink and cheered Bev, before unceremoniously downing the rest.

“Let’s get this meeting started”


End file.
